Sith ReAnimation
by Mooker
Summary: Lex Morette was sent to investigate a distress signal sent from a Rebel frigate far passed the Outer Rim where she experiences a very horroific experience! Contains some gore and minor profanity. Not even close to an 'R' raiting!
1. Default Chapter

Sith Re-animation  
  
Lex Morette flew her slightly modified shuttle to intercept the floating ruins of the a Rebel frigate. The frigate had sent a distress beacon for help, but it appeared that the Alliance was too late. The ship, barely running its emergency lights, floated dead in space with no power to move. Paralyzed in eternal darkness.  
  
Looking a place to dock her shuttle, Lex found a reasonably large whole penetrating to the main hangar. The sector was sealed off so she would have to go in with a vacuum suit. Rising low to meet the angle of the blasted whole in the hull of the ship, Lex slowly drifted toward the landing platform, settling in on her ship's repulsors and using tiny bits of thrust to manipulate the speeds of her shuttle to match the speed of the floating cruiser.  
  
Once the ship had landed, Lex shoved on an airtight vacuum suit and strapped a life-support computer on his back. She undid her holster earlier and now strapped it on to her waist. It slung slightly, a little too big for her figure. She pulled her blaster and lifted off her ship, gliding elegantly towards a shaft nearby. There was a door to her left. She launched herself from the indentions placed in the wall, floating toward her target.  
  
She flipped the switch to open the hatch. Darkness. There was nothing in the room that her eyes could see. She switched to infrared vision; tapping commands on the wrist computer that controlled most of the suit. As she did this, to her horror, bodies floated everywhere on the shuttle with odd, horrific looks frozen on to their dead faces. Their entire abdomen had been ripped apart as if a wild animal had torn it to shreds. She gasped suddenly, and had to turn her head a minute to regain her thoughts.  
  
After recovering she looked up again to see more bodies floating around like ghost. She maneuvered around all the bodies and blood that floated about and made it to the next hatch, holding her blaster more closely. She discovered in the next room that there was gravity in this room. The artificial gravity was unable to leak to the next room, so the bodies still floated about without any gravity. But in here she could walk a bit better. She stood up straight, her blaster in hand, creeping along the walls. Everything was cast in red, making it difficult to distinguish anything. She finally found a control panel and looked for emergency lights. She pulled a lever and all about the ship lights sprang to life. Lex turned off her infrared before she was blinded; the light rushing in at a pace to fast for the human to actually see it move.  
  
She still kept her blaster up and at the ready. Whatever happened to the individuals in the other room, she was sure that she did not want the same fate. She scanned the heads-up display monitor, looking for a shuttle map. It appeared under one of the stained monitors, glowing green and lighting up Lex's visor. She typed in a command, allowing the computer time to think. She asked which sectors where closed and what parts of the ship were breached. The analysis began. Sector after sector appeared, showing in red which of them had been penetrated. Half the whole ship must have taken some serious damage, but from whom? No Imperial shuttle could have been out this far. This ship was almost past the Outer Rim.  
  
A thought began in Lex's mind. 'What were we doing out here,' she thought. There was no Rebel base out this far and the distress beacon was sent just a few hours before Lex had arrived to investigate. Unless the ship still had power and was running. But how can it sustain this much and still be able to run? She clicked in another command, pulling up the blueprints for the hyperdrive motivator. It was in perfect condition. Interesting. The cruiser could have made a jump into hyperspace after sending the beacon. But they had given these coordinates exactly. Why would a hyperjump be attempted to this part of the galaxy? Lex ran another command, asking for its last known trajectory. Even more bizarre.  
  
From Lex's calculations, the area that the cruiser was flying in was Rebel territory, perfectly safe from Imperial Guns. It was near an abandoned planet called Hayk. No known animals lived there, however, massive life readings were picked up around its central diameter. No recordings of any living thing on the planet, though.  
  
Suddenly a noise rang through the ship as if the cruiser was being slowly crushed together. Thinking critically, Lex pulled out her comlink. She tried to make a link to Mon Mothma, the Rebel leader who had sent her on this investigation. But she was too far out of system. The Core worlds were at least a thousand parceps away. She considered sending a transmission. She poked the comlink and hit a few other buttons. She held the comlink out and began speaking. "Mon Mothma, this is Lieutenant Lex Morette. I'm requesting backup to assist me further into my investigation. I'm too far out of reach to send a direct link, but this transmission should reach you soon."  
  
Clicking the button again, she turned off the signal, ending the transmission. She sent it to the fleet back near Bespin. She continued to walked through the ship. Having memorized the structural layout, she went off to investigate the rooms that had not been sealed off, hoping to find some survivors. 


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the Bespin fleet, Mon Mothma had just intercepted a transmission. She flicked it on and watched, listening to Lex Morette's request. Curious, Mothma signal a squad up to brief them for the trip. A crew raced up to the stairs.  
  
'Commander Gus Reynes at your service, ma'am.' Spoke the largest individual of the pack. Mothma nodded and began briefing them of the events she knew of so far. She didn't know about the mutilated rebel command crew, but she did know that Lex needed help. She briefed them as best she could.  
  
After the briefing, Commander Reynes and his squad packed their gear and took off in a dropship called the Duellar. The engines roared as they fired up the engines, taking off from the Mon Calamari shuttle piloted by Admiral Ackbar and his command crew. They calculated the jump for lightspeed and pulled the trigger. The lights of the stars streaked away as they burst into hyperspace. 


	3. Chapter 3

Laughing. Long, loud, uncontrollable cackles that pierced through the dense walls of the cruiser and shot through Lex's ear, rattling her ear drum and making the sounds perfectly hearable. She began to shudder as if she were very cold, but in fact she was scared almost to death. Whatever had done that to those Rebels was surely that thing that was laughing. But it stopped now and the ship continued to churn as if pulling itself into its own center.  
  
Continuing down the corridor, Lex opened a door to her right. The door slid open revealing a person standing erect with his back turned to Lex. He was peering up as if trying to strain his ear to here a conversation. Lex tried communicating. 'Hello,' she said, not sure if the man hand gone insane from the visions on this ship. She would not have blamed him. The man continued to ignore her. Curiously she moved for, her blaster pulled high near her head. The individual still insisted to ignore her. 'Hello,' she said, more irritably than the first greeting she spoke. The man still did not turn. Beginning to get the creeps, Lex stretched a shivering hand toward the man's shoulders. It was only ten inches away. Now it became five. It grew lesser until she could almost tap the man's shoulders. 


	4. Chapter 4

Commander Reynes had selected Drifter as the pilot. Drifter was a strange old man, much older than the rest of the crew, excluding Reynes, however. Reynes was fifty with thirty years of experience added to his title. He had personally trained his crew with the best knowledge a soldier could have. The crew was rough, obedient, and very effective.  
  
There was Plexi. A rugged woman who a taste for guns and explosions. Wexlann, a prominent individual with a lot of brains and charisma, Oibe, a jocular human being with the best accuracy on the team, and finally there was Drifter. Best described as a beef with no meat in his head, Drifter was used for all the hefty work like clearing down a few troopers in hand- to-hand combat.  
  
Together--while lead by Reynes--they made an effective strike force able to get the job done and quick. 


	5. Chapter 5

Lex Morette never believed in the strange and miraculous powers of the Force, never had she even begun to think on what happens after a human being dies. But what she was seeing had clarified one theory.  
  
All about her were dead people.. Walking! Never before in her life had she witnessed a dead person coming back to life. It was unnatural, not right, and she began to fret that her imagination was running wild. But it was not. The zombies had quickly begun ripping at Lex, trying to tear her limbs off her body. But, as nimble as she was, Lex was able to squirm out of the crowd and dash to the exit. She closed the door behind her, blasting the controls to jam it.  
  
Breathing heavily and crying, Lex dropped her gun and curled up on the floor. It started again. The laughing had begun to bellow through the walls again. The same, hissing cackle that she had heard earlier. 'What was happening,' she thought. 'Was this some kind of sick joke that everyone was in on? It was so real. The looks on their faces!' Her thoughts came out in rushes too fast to properly take them all in at once. Lex wondered when her backup would arrive. She thought about running back to her ship.  
  
Unfortunately, one zombie had successfully ripped her vacuum suit. It would be impossible to escape now. She could not go back into that hangar without proper life-support systems. She would be able to move around for a second or two, then she would fall unconscious. That would be even more dangerous. Wiping her tears, Lex thought of an idea to get off the cruiser. Surely there had to be another survival suit in the ship. But what about the zombies? She could out run them, but she could not fight them. She had a blaster, maybe they could die again?  
  
Slowly breathing out, Lex could not believe she had thought that. Her imagination had almost fully diminished from when she was a kid. She no longer believed in the stuff of fantasy and magic that most kids--and adults--believed. Especially not the Force. She saw a man once who was train to move quick enough to catch a projectile with his bare hands. She believed the Jedi simply found a way to do this and used their fancy tricks to make people believe in their powers. But after seeing what she just finished escaping, she began to have second thoughts. The laughing from somewhere in the ship began to cackle up again. Lex needed to get out of here. She began searching for a life-support suit. 


	6. Chapter 6

Carefully surveying the cruiser, Drifter found the lieutenant's ship and glided softly into the hangar to land his too. The team, angry that they had to strip most of there heavier weapons to fit into their survival suits, began to mutter grumpily. Reynes silenced them with a raised fist. He pointed to the hatch and they each left the shuttle they arrived on. The gravity here had not sustained so they had to float. Coordinating there pushes off the shuttle, they all landed on a door that had recently been open. When they all made it across they opened the door to find a gruesome sight. All of them gave a look of disgust but did not turn their heads. They had been use to seeing mutilation by now.  
  
Moving ahead with their infrared on, they made their way to the next hatch, not worrying much whether their suit got bloody. Bodies bumped against them and they still kept moving. One of them opened the next door, nearly blinding all of them. The next room had been brightly lit. White walls and floor and ceiling reflected the brilliant light making the room hard to interpret. They found gravity in the next room and walked about, securing the area. Reynes moved to the green monitor on the heads-up display screen. He saw the blueprints Lex was looking up on the monitor.  
  
'She must be checking the ship sectors that weren't sealed off. Let's spread out, check each of these sectors and report back here when we find her.' Ordered Reynes, his voice cool and leader-like. The other soldiers nodded, glanced at the HUD screen, and moved out into the hallway, shouting the sectors they would take as they left.  
  
When Drifter was the last to leave, Reynes moved out taking the final section that the others did not pick. The entire team was linked via comlink that was attached to their combat helmets. Large blaster rifles hung over their shoulders, held up and pointed in the direction they were searching. Reynes moved out, covering the corridor and moving down a small hatchway. He saw that the controls were blasted and decided against opening it. Instead he moved on to another room. He keyed the controls and stepped back quickly, raising his gun to shoot any hostile forces. Luckily he had found nothing. He entered the room, since it was the cruisers War Room. Interesting, he thought.  
  
If he could power up the holoprojector in the center of the room, he may be able to find out what happened to the ship. He remembered seeing a control room on the blue prints, and turned to go check it out. He heard blaster fire from somewhere in the ship. 


	7. Chapter 7

Fearing for her life, Lex hit the deck imagining a grinning black figure shooting at her. She could have bet her entire budget that that was blaster fire from within the ship. It might have been the Rebel reinforcements she asked for. They must have found some of the zombies. She jumped off the cold deck floor and raced back down the corridor, her blaster at the ready in her right palm.  
  
Her heels clattered against the ground causing a loud clanging sound. She did not care if she was heard, this was a chance to get off this terrible ship. When she arrived to what she believed was the source of the gun fire, she found a group of more zombies tearing at the chest of an unusually large individual. Horrified, Lex gasped suddenly. The zombies all stopped instantly and raised their heads slowly. Their eyes were unreal. Swirling black beads of furious anger and hatred. She had never seen such a destructive will in someone's eyes before and it scared her greatly.  
  
They stood up and made a lunge for Lex. But the nimble woman slipped back, causing them to fall. She shot them in the back numerous times. But instead of dying, they leaped up without any effort and began lunging at her again. She ran, hearing blaster shots again. Wondering if the zombies knew how to fire a gun. She looked over her shoulder, seeing bouncing images of the zombies falling down from great blows to the back. A woman stood there, brandishing a large blaster rifle. She caught a glimpse of Lex and raised the gun. Lex held up her hand and virtually screamed that she was not one of those awful things.  
  
'C'mon!' The soldier yelled. Lex took off, her boots banging against the deck. She hopped over the zombies, determined to get away. They threw their hands up in awkward positions while they laid face down on the deck. They missed, fortunately, and the two ran to a safe distance, watching the zombies fly up into standing position as if someone pushed them up with some unseeable force. Exhausted and out of breath, Lex fell to her knees gasping for air. 'Let's get back to the ship, Miss Morette.'  
  
Lex clearly did not know who this woman was, but knew why she must have been here. She was obviously the backup, or part of it at least. 'Can't,' replied Lex, 'My vacuum suit is ripped from my last encounter with those.. those things.' Nodding affirmatively with a look of dismay upon her face, the soldier lady pulled her comlink to her mouth and said, 'Commander, I found our stray but her suit's been breached. I think we can give her one of ours but it'll take time, and we're running low and ammo here. These dead guys can take a lot of blows. I doubt were doing any good at shooting them, except just to knock them down.'  
  
'Plexi, lead Morette to the command deck and regoup with us there. I've lost communication with Drif--'  
  
'He's been killed, sir. Them damn zombies ripped him to shreds.' There was a long pause after Plexi's shuddering answer had rung into the comlink. 'Understood.' Came a muffled but prominent voice. 'C'mon,' said Plexi, 'I don't think those zombies will stay down there for long, we need to get back to the control deck.' Nodding Lex ran after Plexi who tore off into a dash. 


	8. Chapter 8

'Don't think these guys take a hint, do they sir?' Chattered Oibe in a joking manner. He and Reynes had fought off a few groups of those "zombies" and were heading back to the control room to meet with Plexi and the person they were here to rescue. Reynes relayed orders to Wexlann, but there was no answer. Damn, Reynes thought. Reynes wondered how, after all this and after all the shooting and running and fights, how could Oibe make a joke? He knew the man was just trying to keep up spirits, but it does get annoying from time to time.  
  
The two had finally made it to the command deck where they met Morette and Plexi. 'What are those?' Ordered Reynes, staring oddly at Lex. 'I--I don't know. But there obviously the cause for all this damage. I just can't think how they turned that way.'  
  
Reynes only nodded and began to give more orders. He ordered Plexi and Oibe to go back to the ship. There, Plexi would remove her vacuum suit and Oibe would bring it back for Lex to wear in order to return back to the ship. They moved like professionals, just as Reynes had taught them. The old man almost smiled, but instantly thought against it.  
  
When Oibe and Plexi were well out of hearing, he began, 'I need to find out how these things had gotten here. It could be a disease and letting you on the ship could be devastating.' Lex closed her eyes, a disdained look on her face. 'When you get back to our ship I want you to remain in your vacuum suit. Used recycled air and shut off your carbon exhaust. I'm afraid none of us will be able to go home if you are infected and you infect us. But don't worry, I'll be quick.'  
  
Lex nodded, a little more comfortable about being on board the shuttle. When Oibe return with and extra vacuum suit, Lex fitted into it and air sealed it. He told Oibe what to do in case he could not come back. Oibe only nodded and took Lex to the shuttle were she remained with her suit stapped on her body.  
  
After they were well away and on board, Reynes went back into the hallway and found the reactor room. Fortunately it was not sealed off, but the reactor was not functioning. He would have to do some work. Just then, however, a black figure swooped out of no where and launched Reynes across the rooms. Shaking his head, he looked in blurred vision. Before him was a dark looking man with a black cloak on covering his entire body. A hood hanged low over his head, and he gave a threatening appeal to himself. He laughed; a hissing cackle that made Reynes ears bleed from the inside. "Who are you?" Reynes asked.  
  
'I am Darth Vlethuun. I now own this ship and all the minions aboard. I was going to leave your friends as food and give you a nice place by my side. How would you like to live a life without pain or death. Only power and strength will flow through you.'  
  
'You refer to those brainless zombies out there? Hell no.' Reyenes replied.  
  
'It would be very wise not to temp me to kill you.' The Sith Lord had said.  
  
Shuddering violently, Reynes ordered Oibe to take off, now! There was a bit of questioning but Reynes repeated the order in a harsh tone. 'How would you like to join me, Darth Vlettie?'  
  
'Vlethuun, and your beginning to anger me sufficiently.' 'Well how about this. Me and you die right here?' Reynes said in an almost conversational attitude.  
  
The dark individual laughed slowly. 'I'm sure you could perform such a feat?'  
  
Reynes smiled and agreed. He said one last thing on his comlink. 'It's no a disease,' he said, mostly to Lex, 'go ahead and run.'  
  
Reynes raised his rifle and smiled. 'Well, let me show you.' He said blandly. He shot the reactor and caught a faint scream of denial from Vlethuun. 


	9. Chapter 9

From Lex's point of view from outside the shuttle, the large cruiser had exploded from within the inside. Relieved that the nightmare was over, she still felt guilty for the death of more than half the strike team. Oibe who was flying had said nothing, and kept trying to type in coordinates back to the fleet, messing up many times from shaking hands. Plexi moved to the back, her eyes flooding with tears, her pride trying to hide it. Lex sat right at the window, gazing out with flooding eyes trying to wonder what had happened out there. THE END  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars, nor do I own the right to market this project. 


End file.
